custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Makes Different Movies (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney Makes Different Movies is a custom Barney & Friends home video that was released on June 7, 1992. Plot Barney and his friends are making different movies by using their imaginations. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Herbert (Leonardo Dicaprio) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #We're Making Movies! #Just Imagine #Our Friend, Barney #The Clapping Song #Listen! #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #If You're Happy and You Know It #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Popcorn Song #The Friendship Song #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney in Concert". *This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from Season 2's version and "Barney Super Singing Circus" (normal-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse) and Barney's vocals from "Playing It Safe" in the first verse, except it was pitched up to +2 and Barney's vocals from "A Splash Party Please", except it was pitched up to +1, and the kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" in the second verse. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive at the playground, the music from "Let's Play School" (when some kids are leaving the school, and Hannah and Ashley (with the Barney doll) sit down on the bench) was used, except it was mixed with a Season 2 Bob Singleton arrangement. *Before the song, "The Having Fun Song" starts, Barney comes to life. *When Barney comes to life and Cherie says "Barney!", the sound clip is Stephen's from "Good Day, Good Night", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Barney comes to life and Shawn says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy". *When Barney comes to life and Scott says "Barney!", the sound clip is Derek's from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure", except it was pitched down to -7. *When Barney comes to life and Derek says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Playing It Safe", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney comes to life and Tosha says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Be a Friend". *When Barney comes to life and Herbert says "Barney!", the sound clip is Michael's from "The Queen of Make-Believe", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney comes to life and Michael says "Barney!", the sound clip is Kim's from "Is Everybody Happy?", except it was pitched down to -5. *When Barney comes to life and Luci says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "My Family's Just Right For Me". *When Barney comes to life and Kathy says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *When Barney comes to life and Min says "Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "Playing It Safe". *When Barney comes to life and Rupert says "Barney!", the sound clip is Derek's from "Rock with Barney", except it was pitched down to -6. *When Barney comes to life and Tina says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Hop to It!". *When Baby Bop fades in the school playground and says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -1 and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Baby Bop fades in the school playground and greets Barney and the kids, the music from "May I Help You?" (when Barney comes to life) is used. *Another time Derek falls or lays down. This time, after the song, "Laugh With Me!", he trips over a toy bus and falls down. *When Derek screams as he trips over a toy bus and falls down, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream as Caterpie is sleeping near her). *When the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the classroom and then, the Barney doll winks, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground, and then, the Barney doll winks) is used. *This is another episode to have fourteen kids. *This is Cherie's first appearance is this episode, because her voice is higher-pitched (Pitch +9) and resembles Strawberry Shortcake's voice. That pitch uses a Pitch -3 version of Theodore and the Chipettes' voice (Pitch +12) from the TV series, Alvin and the Chipmunks voiced by Janie Karman. *All the cast members for Season 1 appeared in this episode with the Backyard Gang members Amy and Adam and the custom first era member Scott and Cherie. *Cherie wears different clothes. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "A World of Music". *Scott wears different clothes. *Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party Please". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Be a Friend". *Herbert wears different clothes. *Michael wears the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the same hairstyle in "Oh, What a Day". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Alphabet Soup!". *Min wears the same clothes in "Playing It Safe". *Rupert wears different clothes. *Tina wears the same clothes in "Our Earth, Our Home". *The Barney Home Video print is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The Lyrick Studios print, the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The previews from the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print are closed-captioned by Captions, Inc. Los Angeles. Category:Barney Episodes